TMNT 2
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Set A Year after the events of TMNT, A Lost brother of the Turtles has arrived in New York, Rivera rejoins with the turtles until New York rumbles yet again, With the stone giants gone, along with the monsters, what exactly can go wrong now?
1. Night Shift

TMNT 2...

_(Camera Cranes up to a building.)_

RAPH: Okay Leo I'll Bite, What Are We Doing Up Here?

LEO: I told Splinter That I would get this Team In Shape again.

MIKEY: Hey I've Been Training. Since you left my video games scores like doubled.

RIVERA:*Twirls Swords Around* No One Cares.

MIKEY: *Chuckles* Rivera is mad because last night I beat him like 7 times at Space Invader.

RIVERA: Am not.

LEO: Right. And while you have been playing games little brother this Night Watcher character has come into the neighborhood like some kind of visual ante show boat. But his days are done.

RAPH: Hey! you went a wall Leo and the Night Watcher was the only guy to pick up the slack* Jumps To Leo's Level* Crime never took a break you did.

RIVERA: So what dose that have to do with anything Raph? All You do is sleep all day.

DONNY: It's true.

MIKEY: I heard his bike turns into a plane or like a jet pack, *Dangles Upside down* Hey Don you're so smart, why don't we have jet packs?

RIVERA: Here We Go Again.

DONNY: Yeah that's good Mikey, I don't even trust you with a driver's license. Have you seen the way this guy gives-

_(A roar is heard in the distance.)_

_(Mikey Freaks out and falls.)_

MIKEY: Whoa.

_(Turtles rush towards the Edge.)_

MIKEY: Ha Ho someone is cranky.

_(A Construction Site Is Shown. Roar Is Heard Again.)_

RIVERA: What ever is up there must really be cranky.

RAPH: Okay Jungle Boy. Grab a vine. *Jumps Off Roof*

LEO: Raph Wait! Splinter Told Us Not To Fight!

RIVERA: OH yeah like he is going to listen.

MIKEY: *Chuckles* Jungle Boy Good One.

_(Donny Mikey and Rivera jump off after Raph.)_

_(Leo Sighs and Follows his brothers.)_

_(The Turtles are Walking On a Crane Towards the construction Site Monument. Raph Is in the lead.)_

LEO: Alright! but remember we're only up here for training.

MIKEY: You know what I always say train by doing it dude. *Jumps Over Cable*

DONNY: Mikey when do you ever say that? *Jumps Over Cable*

RIVERA: Honestly Mikey sometimes I have no Idea what you're talking about. *Jumps Over Cable*

_(Leo runs into Camera. Turtles are shown climbing the construction monument. Raph is still in the lead.)_

RAPH: *Sniffs Air* Wooo You smell that? it's like a monkey cage up here.

_(Turtles reach their level to find the FOOT fighting against a huge hairy beast.)_

RAPH: Whoa.

_(Monster Punch's FOOT Ninja sending him falling near camera.)_

_MIKEY: Well the good news is that their is a bunch of foot ninjas getting the snot kicked out of them._

_(Beast slams FOOT Ninja against the ceiling then swats two more out of the way.)_

_(Karai jumps to attack, but gets pushed away buy the beast. along with a couple of other FOOT ninjas)_

_(Beast Roars.)_

DONNY: The bad news is that this thing is going to run out of bodies soon.

RIVERA: No kidding.

_(Rivera, Mikey and Donny Dodge a flying FOOT Ninja.)_

MIKEY: Yeah so, you think we should help these guys. I'd rather enjoy the show.

RIVERA: You're unbelievable you know that?

MIKEY:*To Leo* What do you say? Fearless leader.

_(Before Leo can speak he is cut off by Raph.)_

RAPH: I say we stop talking! *Draws Sais* AAAAGGGHH!

_(Raph Rushes into Camera.)_

_(Rivera, Donny and Mikey Follow.)_

MIKEY: YAAA HOO!

_(Leo follows.)_

_(Beast swats 3 more FOOT ninjas Out of his Way, but Raph kicks the monster in the chest.)_

_(Beast Roars and sends a slam. Raph dodges.)_

_(Mikey kick's beast in the head.)_

MIKEY: Come here fuzzy wuzzy.

_(Mikey Dodges the beast swat attack.)_

_(Rivera strikes the beast in the arm with his swords while Donny strikes the monster in the chest with his Bo staff.)_

_(Beast roars and sends a slam. Turtles Dodge.)_

_(Leo watches as his brothers fight the beast, but Karai comes at him.)_

KARAI: YOU!

_(Leo doges Karai's Sword As best as he can.)_

LEO: I think... You're.. getting off... on the wrong foot here.

_(Karai sends her sword down at Leo. Leo stops it.)_

LEO: We're trying to help you.

KARAI: Never!

_(Leo throws Sword from his grip. Karai jumps back a couple of feet.)_

_(Leo prepares to fight.)_

KARAI: *To Remaining Foot Ninjas* Tin Sitcha!

_(Karai and the remaining FOOT ninjas jump off the Construction Monument.)_

LEO: Wait The Shredder Is Dead! Who Are You Working For!

_(Leo looks in confusion.)_

_(Beast is shown from behind Leo, the turtles are getting clobbered.)_

RAPH: YO A Little Help O Fearless One!

_(Rivera sends his swords down towards beast's head, but is swat away along with Mikey and Donny.)_

_(Raph sends a kick at Beast's chest sending him falling down into the elevator shaft.)_

RAPH: *Jumps Over Elevator Shaft.* That was too easy.

_(Beast Breaks from underneath the floor and roars in front of Raph.)_

RAPH: Like I said too easy.

_(Beast Swats Raph all the way across the construction monument and into a iron bar.)_

_(Raph growls with anger.)_

RAPH:*Angry* Bad dog!

_(Beast roars Mikey and Donny lounge themselfs into the Beast's Chest. Rivera comes and kicks it in the chin.)_

_(Beast swats turtles away.)_

_(Donny slides and falls in the elevator shaft. his Bostaff stops his drop.)_

DONNY: AGGH! Help! Look At Me Down In The Elevator!

_(Leo jumps onto the back of the beast.)_

_(Beast tries to shake Leo Off. Beast jumps and rolls like a bowling ball strikes Rivera, Mikey and Donny.)_

RIVERA: Yaaaghh!

_(The five of them crash through the floor. breaking towards the ground one floor at a time.)_

MIKEY: Ow My Shoulder! My Spleen!

_(Raph jumps from construction monument following.)_

_(Raph falls faster then the five. then collides his Sais with an Elevator cable that lead him to the bottom floor.)_

_(Raph looks up at the ceiling as Rivera, Mikey and Donny along with the beast come crashing through.)_

_(Leo, Rivera, Mikey, and Donny regroup with Raph.)_

RAPH: I always knew this place needed a sky light.

_(Beast roars while approaching the turtles. Turtles draw out their weapons, and begin walking backwards.)_

_(Raph looks behind Camera zooms out revealing a pit of metal piping.)_

MIKEY: This Is why we need jet packs.

RIVERA: Any Ideas?

DONNY: Okay any more bright Ideas.

RIVERA:*Angry* I just said that!

MIKEY: Yes *Jumps into Donny's arms*

MIKEY  
>and<br>DONNY:AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!

_(Beast roars.)_

_(Debree from the upper levels of the construction monument bury the turtles.)_

DONNY: When this is over I'm totally calling the architect.

_(Beast turns.)_

_(Four Statue warriors are shown walking towards the beast. Beast growls and jumps to their level.)_

_(Stone warriors over power beast and throw it to the ground.)_

_(Turtles finally get free from the debree to find out that the beast has disappeared.)_

RIVERA: What the Shell?

DONNY: How can something that big just disappear I mean it's...

_(Police sirens are heard coming their way.)_

DONNY: Ugh oh.

RIVERA: Busted.

MIKEY: Dude it's the cops.

_(Turtles run and jump their way out of the Construction Site and back onto the street.)_

_(Donny opens up a man hole. Rivera, and Mikey jump in. Raph sees a mysterious truck escaping down the street.)_

LEO: Raph?

_(Raph still doesn't move.)_

LEO: RAPH!

_(Raph growls than follows Leo into Sewer. Donny jumps in last and seals man hole cover.)_

_(A police car races over man hole cover. Mikey slowly takes a peak.)_

MIKEY: ho ho Yeah the turtles are back dudes. Ha ha ha... I'd give us a 10 for style an 8 for skill and a, *Sees part of the Construction Monument crumble.* A 2 for Stealth.

RIVERA: Will you Come On!

MIKEY: WHOA!

_(Rivera and Mikey follow Leo, Raph and Donny down the sewers.)_


	2. Back At The Lair

Scene from TMNT 2...

_(Camera cranes over a giant space ship in orbit around Earth.)_

_ (Doors open revealing the stone Warriors along with the Beast that was at the Construction Monument.)_

_ (They make their way towards the brig. Karai and her FOOT ninjas block their path.)_

KARAI: Monsters have been released ever since Yori shutdown the portal with the help of those igsignificate turtles. And now they have returned. *Point's Swore at lead Stone Warrior.* Why have they returned?

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Yori Didn't know the difference when he shut down the portal. He set us free, along with more powerful monsters. Only this ship has the power to destroy them, but when we finish with these monsters no one not even our brother will be able to stop them.

_(Beast is thrown into a Monster cell where red lasers prevent him from escaping.)_

KARAI: Since last year we thought that you warriors were banished from our world for ever, but it looks like you all have gotten more powerful instead.

SECOND STONE WARRIOR: *Chuckles* You have managed to finally figure everything out Karai. Your master would have been proud.*To third Stone Warrior* Activate the cell.

_(Third Stone Warrior pulls down a lever a red light begins to sound over the entrance to the cell)_

_(Cell begins to fill with white gas. Monster struggles to get out, but can't get free.)_

_ (Red light is silent and Gas begins to clear.)_

_ (A large shadowy figure walks towards the entrance of the cell.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Open the cell.

(Third Stone Warrior opens the cell.)

_(Beast exits. It has a huge body along with 2 arms on the side, plus a rocket launcher on it's back.)_

FRASTER: Captain Fraster Yugroria of the 37th Monsters Master.

_ (Fraster who is the beast salutes. Lead Stone Warrior salutes back.)_

Proceed to the training Bay Captain we shall see if you're worthy enough to destroy our brother.

FRASTER: Yes my lord.

_(Fraster exits the room.)_

_ (Karai is in surprise.)_

KARAI: What do you plan to do to our planet when your Yori is destroyed?

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Take it over.*To Fourth Stone Warrior* Get Fraster's training done at once.

FOURTH STONE WARRIOR: My pleasure.

_(Fourth Stone Warrior moves pass Karai and the Stone Leader.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Come Karai you're about to see the future that awaits your world.

_(Karai and her FOOT ninjas follow the Stone Leader into an elevator.)_

_ (Lead Stone Warrior presses a button.)_

_ (Space Elevator moves down.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: What we have created, is known as the Monster Reborn Constructor. With this machine we can turn all the monsters that we capture into an unstoppable fighting force, and once we destroy the surface of this planet we shall rebuild to suit our progress.

_(Karai looks at blue prints that are on the wall of the Elevator.)_

_ (It is to be described City's from the time of thousands of years ago.)_

KARAI: How does this have any honor.

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Your master Oroku Saki would want you and the FOOT to join us in this operation if it is a success then we would be putting this world from out of it's Misery. Yori may have betrayed us, but we will soon avenge that betrayal plus the five turtles who sided with him.

_(Elevator door opens up.)_

_ (They enter the training room.)_

_ (Fraster is shown in the arena ready to challenge any body.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Release the 12 eyed monster!

_(Third Stone Warrior operates a lever that opens the gates revealing a giant 12 eyed monster with 13 tentacles and a mouth in the center.)_

FRASTER: Prepare to fall in the honor of the master *Draws Sword* AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

_(The fight begins.)_

_(The 12 Eyed monster sends tentacles at Fraster, Fraster dodges and slashes one of the tentacles off.)_

_ (12 Eyed monster roars with rage and sends an energy blast from all 12 eyes.)_

Fraster hits the ground with 2 fist sending a shock wave that sent the blast right back at the monster.)

FRASTER: Fare well Amigo.

Fraster leaps into the air and sends his sword into the mouth of the 12 eyed monster sending it dropping dead to the ground causing a dust to block the camera.)

_(Camera clears and Fraster is shown on top of the 12 eyed monster with his sword.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: Hmm Hmm Hmm... He has proven himself well. Prepare to beam him down to earth. We'll give Yori a propper family welcome. Starting with the destruction on New York City.

_(The Lead Warrior's Eyes are shown.)_

LEAD STONE WARRIOR: And this time no one can stop us.

_(Mikey is shown eating a slice of pizza while holding an ice bag on his head.)_

MIKEY: Oh my head.

RIVERA: What are you complaining about Mikey. You weren't the one who got swatted into the wall like 6 times.

DONNY: Actually that was Raph.

RIVERA: Oh right.

_(Rivera reclines on the sofa.)_

RIVERA: Yo Donny pass me the remote.

_ (Donny throws Rivera the remote.)_

RIVERA: Thanks.

_(Rivera turns on Lair's TV and begins to flip through the channels.)_

_(Raph is shown blowing off steam on a punching bag.)_

RAPH: Hyaaa! agggh! Huaa!

LEO: I can't believe you couldn't follow orders again Raph.

_(Raph stops to glare at LEO.)_

RAPH: You know what Leo, you maybe a trained master out of the 4 of us, but that doesn't mean you always have to order us around like you always do.

_(Rivera and Donny Sigh.)_

DONNY: Here We Go Again.

LEO: This again? Are you serious? Look Raph I don't order you around I only doing what I was trained to do.

RAPH:*Sarcastic* Oh of course you are.

RIVERA: The real question here is that did that monster that we fought back in that construction site look familiar to you guys.

_(There's silence.)_

LEO: He's right didn't we fight that monster last year? And that was the same construction site as well.

MIKEY: Are you sure it was the same monster? It could have been another one.

RAPH: That monster better prey that I don't find him, because if we do AAAAGGAHHH! *Punch's punching Bag.*

LEO: Raph knock it off this is serious.

DONNY: And what about the Night Watcher who returned?

LEO: I'll take care of him.

RIVERA: Uh oh.*Points* We've got company coming bros.

_(All look to see Master Splinter walking in. All turtles begin to act normal.)_

_ (Donny goes back to his book Rivera continues to change the channels on the TV, Raph continues to punch his punching bag. Leo sits on the kitchen table and Mikey continues on his Pizza.)_

MASTER SPLINTER: Good Morning My Sons.

Turtles: Good Morning Sensei.

_(Master Splinter sits between Rivera and Donny.)_

MASTER SPLINTER: Rivera May you please give me the controller.

RIVERA: Absolutely Sensei.

_(Donny tries to siliently tell Rivera not to give the control to Master Splinter.)_

_ (Master Splinter Looks At Donny.)_

MASTER SPLINTER: Donatello what are you doing?

_(Donny laughs hysterically before answering.)_

DONNY: Oh I'm just practicing my waves. *Does a couple of waves* Oh yeah Thats right I'm getting it..

_(Master Splinter Sighs. Donny is still showing off.)_

DONNY: Thats it I've got it.

RIVERA: Don!

_(Donny comes to his senses.)_

DONNY: Oh? And how was that Master Splinter?

MASTER SPLINTER: Good, but it needs more work.

(Mikey and Leo look at each other in confusion.)

MASTER SPLINTER: *To Rivera* Now Rivera give me the controller please.

RIVERA:*Gasps* Ugh... *Comes To Senses* how about you just tell me the channel and I'll put it on for you.

MASTER SPLINTER: Very Well. Channel 29 Please.

RIVERA: Yes Sensei *Dials Channel 29 On TV remote.*

MASTER SPLINTER: Cody is going to get back together with Donna I just know it.

DONNY: I'm sure he will Sensei.

_(A news Report comes out on TV.)_

_ (All Turtles Gasp Silently.)_

RIVERA

DONNY: Oh know.

TV: We interrupt the Gill More Girls for this very special Announcement. There has been reports of a fight that has taken place back in the New York City Construction Site. After last years incident this one may have caused tremendous damage to the site. This video was shot from Albert Johnson who apparently enjoying the view from his balconing in his apartment.

_(The video is shown The Turtles see themselves climbing up the Monument.)_

_ (Rivera and Donny try to slip away, but they are caught anyway.)_

MASTER SPLINTER: BOYS!

_(Turtles groaned realizing they have been caught again.)_


	3. Barred From the Surface

(The Turtles are shown on there knees inside the Meditating room, all lookin down in sorrow as Splinter Paces back and fourth in front of the 5.)

SPLINTER: Leonardo, once again I am most disappointed in you, I forbided the 5 of you from fighting on the surface for several reasons in which you my sons, would often break.

LEONARDO: But master, Raph was the one that-

SPLINTER: No excuses! Never forget who you are, you are ninjas, you fight with honor, and compationate, and you never break the code of honor of gaining revenge on some one who has defeated you in battle.

DONATELLO: *To Rivera* I wonder if that is really a fact.

RIVERA: No kiddin.

(Mikey buts in)

MICKEY: Dude's can it Splinter's upset with us right now.

SPLINTER: Michealanglo!

(Mikey is startled as he looks at Splinter,)

SPLINTER: Go along with Rivera, and Donatello.

(All 3 turtles sigh as they get up and walk towards thes the center of the room)

RIVERA: You and you trap Donny...

DONATELLO: I don't wanna hear it.

MIKEY: I can't beleieve every TIme i-

(The 3 start doin back flips.)

MIKEY: 1. 2 . 3. 4.  
>DONATELLO: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..<br>RIVERA: 1...2...3...4

(While the 3 are doin back flips Splinter than turns too Leonardo and Raphael, who are the only turtles now kneeling before the elderly rat.)

SPLINTER: Raphael remember what happened in 2007. My son,

RAPH: *Looks down in shame* I know sensei.

MIKEY: 6. 7 .  
>DONATELLO: 6.. 7..<br>RIVERA: 6... 7...

SPLINTER: *Too Leo* And Leonardo, never forget that you as the elder must protect and lead your brothers, even if one hasn't been with us in the passed 19 years.

MIKEY: 9. 10 . 11. 12.  
>DONNATELLO: 9.. 10.. 11.. 12..<br>RIVERA: 9...10...11...12

LEONARDO: *Looks down in shame* I understand Master Splinter...

SPLINTER: Remember a true warrior fights from heart, never for revenge, or for showin off. Like the 5 of you did on that monument.

LEONARDO: Yes Master Splinter...

RAPHAEL: Yes Master Splinter...

MIKEY: 19. 20 . 21. 22.  
>DONATELLO: 19.. 20.. 21.. 22..<br>RIVERA: 19...20...21...22...

(Splinter approaches his students)

SPLINTER: As of this very night my sons, you are too remain in the lair until you can restore my trusts within you.

LEONARDO: Yes Master Splinter...

RAPHAEL: Yes Master Splinter...

(Rivera, Mikey and Donny are still back Flippin not knowin that they went over there limit.)

MIKEY: 19. 20 . 21. 22.  
>DONATELLO: 19.. 20.. 21.. 22..<br>RIVERA: 19...20...21...22...

(Rivera stops in after the 22nd flip.)

RIVERA: Hey wait a minute. *Too Donatello* How many flips were we supposed too do?

(Donatello stops after 23rd, flip)

DONATELLO: We were supposed too do...*Realizes they went over there limit* 10..

(Mikey is still doin back flips.)

MIKEY: 25. 26.. twenty *Gasped*

(Rivera and Donatello throw him sharp glares, for havin them flip so many times...)

MIKEY: *Laughs historically* Ooooh dudes check it out.. It's the Sewer lair... *Points finger at wall behind em*

(Rivera & Donny decide too give him a head start by lookin with same glares as Mikey dashes away.)

(The 2 were about too give chase but were stopped by Splinter's words.)

SPLINTER: Rivera! Donatello!

(Both turn too see Splinter.)

SPLINTER: This isn't the time or the place. *Slams cane down* This is why I forbade any attempts too the surface, we cannot be won against evil if we continue too fight each other.

(Mike's head pops from behind the wall)

MIKEY: Dude Splinter, that's what you said last year...

SPLINTER: Exactly. *Twirls cane so fast gets' Raph and Leo nervous.*

(Splinter's came ends up behind his back at such fast speed.)

SPLINTER: Be gone now my sons let This be a lesson too the 5 of you... *Turns his back*

(All 5 Turtles leave the meditating room.)

MIKEY: Ah man now wha do we do?

RAPH: Why don't we ask fearless leader over here, *points thumb too Leo*

LEONARDO: Raph don't start that again.

RIVERA: Can we get too the point here, were all attacked last night by a monster, that could of killed us...

DONATELLO: He's right, but I still can't understand on how it would just vanish.

(Mikey hangs upside down on one of the sewer lair bars.)

MIKEY: *Looks at Donny Upside down* Maybe it's an alien *Laughs*

DONATELLO: Very funny dufus.

(Rivera turns and notices that Raph is not around)

RIVERA: Raph? *Looks around*


	4. Invasion!

(Camera moves and pans over the streets of New York revealing a group of thugs beating on a group of boys.)

**BOY # 1:** We don't know what you want!

**THUG LEADER:** You know exactly what we want... *grab;s boys collar* Give us all your bread and no one gets hurt.

**BOY # 2:** No don't hurt my brother!

THUG Number # 2: That is entirely up too him kid *Laughs evilly*

(The leader of the Thug shoves boy number 1 against the wall.)

**THUG # 1:** Well hand It over!

**BOY # 1:** But all I have is 2 dollars,

**THUG # 1:** two dollars? *Laughs hard, along with the other Thugs.*

(Boy number 1 is than slammed too the ground.)

**THUG # 1:** Your pathetic, ya know that, *Pulls out a pistol and cocks it* I hate pathetic!

**THUG # 2:** Oooo you tell em boss,

**BOY # 1:** Please no!

(Camera zoom quickly towards the group of thugs, where chains are shown whacking 3 of them unconscience and the other against the wall.)

(Thug leader turns around and shoots, but camera reveals nothin down the alley.)

**THUG # 1:** Huh?!

(Lust than Metal helmat pops out of nowhere in camera, and sends fist towards it,)

(Bam!)

(Thug leader is sent flyin away from the camera and into a row of garbage cans.)

**METAL TURTLE:** Didn't your parents ever tell you not too beat up little kids.

**THUG # 1:** *Gets free* Who are you?!

**METAL TURTLE:** You can call me The Night Watcher.

**THUG # 1:** *Growls out of anger* HURT HIM!

(Night watcher turns too the left, around 3 thugs armed with pipes, run passed screen towards his left, Along with another 3 armed with knives, and pistols comin from the right.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** Now it's gettin fun.

(Night watcher jumps into the sky and flips around the firt 3 Thugs, sending chains at there feet and tripping them. He than swings the other one towards one attempting too shoot him with his pistol and sends him dangling on a lamp post.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** You call that fightin *Blocks pipe attack from thug, and knocks one out* A blind old lady, can fight better than any of you, *Sends kick too screen and knocks another thug right into 3 more.* Now that's what I call a strike.

(Another 2 thugs arrive firing there pistols. from behind)

(Night Watcher, rolls around the shots and kicks a garbage can at one of them covering one, and sending him against the wall.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** Next.

(The second thug now shaky attempts too shoot him, but Night Watcher sends his shot firing in the sky, and ties him up in chains.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** *Pats his hands* All clear. *Too Thug leader, Camera slowly Pans down from Night Watcher's mid point too his feet while he is talkin* Well... Ya gonna come clean, or are we gonna have too do this the hard way. *Ball from chain lands on ground infront of Camera right too Night Watcher's feet*

(The Thug Leader now Furious breaks free of the garage bags, and charges towards Night Watcher.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** I knew that would be your answer. *Slings chains around Thug leaders feet and sends him falling on the ground.* Now there's my catch for the night.

(Night Watcher turns too kids, who stare in shock.)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** Go home kids you 2 shouldn't be out here at this time of night, as you can see *Lifts Thug leader who is dazed in one of his chains* It isn't safe.

**BOY # 2:** T-Thanks for savin us mr.

**BOY # 1:** *Shocked* Night Watcher. No one has seen you on these streets since last year.

**NIGHT WATCHER:** *Finishes tying up Thug Leader* Well kid, I had some urgent business too take care of else where.

(Night Watcher than gets on his bike, and starts the motor,)

(He turns too kids before drivin off)

**NIGHT WATCHER:** What ever you saw here today, never happened, deal?

**BOYS:** Deal?

**NIGHT WATCHER:** Good boys, now run along home. *He races in his motor bike and disappears out of the Alley way.*

**BOY # 2:** Amazing...

(Motor Cycle is shown racin towards the streets and passed many alley ways avoiding many heavily populated public areas.)

(It than makes a hard right, and stops in front of camera, with it's wheel near the edge.)

(Night Watcher's feet is shown walkin away from the bike before leaping up a fire escape, of one of the neighborhood apartment buildings.)

(April Oneil is shown in the kitchen washing dishes, while Casey Jones, is sittin in the living room looking shocked on the where abouts of the Night Watcher's return.)

**CASEY:** Raph, I thought he'd agree not too become the Night Watcher anymore ever since the incident last year. *Raises Volumn*

**APRIL:** Casey I'm goin too take a shower,

**CASEY:** You got it babe.

(He watches as April dissappears down the hallway.)

**CASEY:** *Chuckles* You can never get too much of miss ONeil.

**VOICE:** You sure about that Casey?

**CASEY:** *Startled Leaps out of sofa, with lamp, too see NIght Watcher sittin in his window*

**NIGHT WATCHIN:** Cause it looks like, you pay more attention too Vigilante business than her.

**CASEY:** Geeze Raph don't sneek up on me like that.

(Night Watcher removes his helmet and Raph's head shown.)

**RAPH:** I snagged and bagged a total of 12 Thugs, that attempted too kill a bunch of 12 year old boys down the street not too far away.

**CASEY:** Kids?! Oooh know they didn't.

**RAPH:** Oh yes they did. *Places helmet down* They're all in jail now where they belong. Good riddance too them.

**CASEY**: Well thats great too hear, but I thought you agreed that after the Monster Incident of 2007, that you were never gonna play vigilante again...

**RAPH:** Things have changed casey, and I'm glad I back stabbed my oath, cause if I didn't 2 innocent little boys would have been killed right now.

**CASEY:** Well yea but...

(Casey is speechless for a moment.)

**RAPH:** Think about it Jones, would you sit there and watch on the news that children are now being targeted by the cities most dangerous criminals? Or would you man up and stop them?

**CASEY:** *Offended* Well I'd defiantly stop them, these are children we;re talkin about here.

**RAPH:** *Smirks* I'd knew that would be your answer.

**CASEY:** But what about your brothers, don't they already know that your the Night Watcher.

**RAPH:** They don't Casey, they forgot all about my Viligante strikes ever since we defeated those Statues last year. Everything og that Incident was completely erased from their minds.

**CASEY:** And It wasn't erased from yours?

**RAPH:** I have the helmet Casey, I have memory of it.

**CASEY:** Well I admit that's true, but haven't you stopped too think about the saftey of your own family, I mean you remebered what happened too Leo.

**RAPH:** *Annoyed* I don't wanna talk about that Casey! The statues only got him because I was too far away too reach him.

**CASEY:** And what's too say it'll happen again?!

**RAPH:** It won't. because there are no more Statues too deal with.

(Scene fades from Raph's face into a view of the Orbiting Space Station.)

(Where the Lead Stone Warrior, equips Fraster, and a large team of alien Monsters, for a massive attack on New York City.)

**KARAI:** There is no Honor in this,

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** No Karai, but there is hope in it. *Hands Fraster His sword*

**FRASTER:** All those who come before us shall be obliterated.

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Excellent, you may depart as soon as Possible.

**FRASTER:** *Bows* Yes Stone warrior, *He leaves the room towards the launch room with his squad mates of over 8 monsters.*

(The Monsters than reach there capsules, and the third stone warrior initiates the coordinates where the pods will land.)

(Camera zooms onto the Map of Manhattan Island where a large corsair is shown on it.)

**KARAI:** Central Park?

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** That's right Karai, humans will be gathered in that one particular spot, from there our team will clear the park, and wreak havoc on the rest of the city.

**KARAI:** You are out of your mind.

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Am I? Or am I in over my head?

(Third Stone warrior activates the Launch bays sequence and all 9 pods shoot from the bottom of the station and towards the earth below.)

(In Central park a large concert was being played in the center of the city, with an audience of over 20,000 people all around. Leonardo, in disguise along with Rivera, Donatello, and Michealanglo among them as well.)

**MIKEY:** Dude this concert is so awesome, man.

**RIVERA:** Dude, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble.

**DONATELLO:** He's right, Master Splinter told us not too enter the surface until we can regain his trust again.

**MIKEY:** Just five more minutes *Gets on knees* Please I'm beggin you.

**LEONARDO:** *Sighs with annoyance* Fine, but than we're gone, got it.

**MIKEY:** You got it dude, *Gets back up*

**DONATELLO:** Speakin of back where did Raph run off too.

**RIVERA:** I have no idea, the turtle vanished when we left the Meditating room.

**LEONARDO:** But what concerns me is the Night Watcher's return, there's somethin about that Vigilante, that I once knew about, but I just can't put my shell on it.

**DONATELLO:** Maybe it was a conspiracy,

**RIVERA:** Or a coincidence.

**LEONARDO:** Perhaps, but until than, we'll be waiting next time he strikes.

**VOICE:** Who are you talkin about.

(all four disquised turtles turns too see a disguised Raph leap right behind them.)

**LEONARDO:** Raph where have you been?

**RAPH:** SIght Seein...

**LEONARDO:** Well stop sight seein you heard Master Splinter we're forbiden too-

**RAPH:** *Mimics Leo's words* Too exit the lair until we get Splinters blessin, blah blah blah

(Leonardo glares in annoyance.)

**RAPH:** Really Leo ya didn't think I knew that.

(A thunder sound is heard from above.)

Audince: What was that? I don't know, LOOK SOMETHIN IN THE SKY!

(Audience members including turtles look into the sky too see 9 strange objects plunging down towards the park.)

PARK OFFICIAL: Clear the PARK!

(Audience starts evacuating except for the disguise turtles, who look up.)

**RIVERA:** What the shell are those things?

**DONATELLO:** Either I'm wrong but they look like-

(BOOOM!)

(Pods crashed into the stage causing a large explosion, while the rest of them scattered all over the park.)

(The turtles are knocked back words from the waves of the blast, and there disguises are swept away.)

**DONATELLO:** Pods,,,

(The turtles quickly get up, and look into the flames, that has already turned the park into a red color inferno.)

(They see FRASTER, with his swords pop up out of the flames, along with 7 other monsters, that broke through the trees.)

**MIKEY:** Dude, I swear I will never play space Invader again!

**RIVERA:** It's like an army of monsters!

**LEONARDO:** An army of Aliens it looks like

(All 9 Monsters take battle postion as they eye the turtles,)

**FRASTER:** Stand aside mutant mortals, this islands belongs too the Noratic Empire!

**RAPH:** Not a chance *Draws sighs*

(Turtles draw there weapons)

**DONATELLO:** *Lost in thought* The Noratic Empire?

**MIKEY:** You dudes are going too have too get by us, if you wanna hurt these people.

**FRASTER:** Than so be it.

*Camera shows the Turtles on the left side of the screen face too face with the Monsters on the right.*


	5. Holding Central Park

(Inside an apartment Camera Pans, across the room, and it shows a grey jacket.)

(Voice is heard.)

(A Man is shown playin chess by himself.)

**MAN:** *Places piece on the board thinks hard like a maniac* I can't believe this I'm losin too my own ghost self! What is this world comin too.

(Screen pans to the Right From Man's chess game too the news.)

**TV:** This is a Special news bulletin. 3 minutes ago strange looking comets have crashed into Central park reducing already half the park into a fiery inferno trappin many people, this footage was shown of the Impact.

(TV Shows a recording of 9 strange comets arriving out sky and crashing into the center of the park, revealing a large explosion.)

**MAN**: *Turns too TV* What the hell? Central Park I'm not too far from there it's like 30 minutes away.

**TV:** According too park officials Central Park has taken intense damage and fire continues too spread uncontrollably, Witness say that when you enter or if you enter the park you can see nothin but red.

**MAN:** Hmmm... *Thinks* Alright, this is going too be worth goin for, but due to the intense blaze of those fires It's too risky too barge straight in. *Thinks harder* So that leaves only one answer is the sewers. *Grabs a sword off the couch* Alright let's go.

(The Mysterious man runs out the door.)

(Camera switches into the inferno ring of Central Park.)

(The Turtles and Monsters continue too eye one another.)

**FRASTER:** *Raises sword, and ROARS*

(All 8 Monster charge the turtles.)

**MIKEY:** Oh boy!

**DONATELLO:** They're like a Stampede!

**LEONARDO:** Alright guys be ready for anything!

**RIVERA:** We are only 5 Turtles, and there's 9 of em Leo...

(Raph elbows Rivera's arm.)

**RAPH:** What's wrong Rivera, scare? I say we charge me back! *Dashes towards em* AHHAHGH!

**RIVERA:** He's an imbicile! No one would be stupid enough too charge em

(Rivera turns and sees Donatello and Raphael charge as well)

**DONATELLO:** Aghghgh!

**MIKEY:** COWABANGA!

**RIVERA:** There NUTS! *Turns* Leo Would you- *Sees Leo dashing* What the SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Now Raph I can understand completely, but Mikey, Dony and Leo-

(Rivera's yanked Leonardo)

**LEOARDO:** COME ON!

(A large fight commences.)

(MONSTER # 2 Punches the ground, while Raph leaps into the aird and sends a kick against the torso, but the beast remains standin and swips Raoh away into a bunch of trees)

**RAPH:** *Breaks out of embered branches* COME ON! Man thes guys are tough AGHHHH!H! *Dahes into the fields*

(Donatello Engeges monster 3, and strikes the Monster several times with his Bo Staff but is eventually swatted across the field, He crashes into Leonardo in the process)

**LEONARDO:** Ohh Shell!

(Crash both land in mud.)

(Rivera lands face first in the mud)

**RIVERA:** Man I haven't even fought yet and already 'I'm fallin down!

(Mikey Kicks Monster # 3 in the chin and with his nun chucks sends him into Monster # 3.)

**MIKEY:** Alright Take that freaka-

(Monster # 4 arrives right behind im and hurls him also in the mud)

**MIKEY:** WHOOAOAOAOAOAO!

(Splash)

**MIKEY:** *Spits mud out* Uggh I think I swallowed as Slug.

(Scene changes too mysterious man, who is walking around the sewers)

**MAN:** Now if I'm correct the correct man cover that should lead into the park should be this one!

(A large vibration is heard and shakes the tunnels!)

**MAN:***Braces himself* Whoa! That one Intense Fight goin on out there!

(Another vibration occurs and shakes the tunnel again Mysterious man falls on one knee.)

**MAN:** *Grunts*

(Rocks start fallin down)

(Man covers his head. With his arm)

**MAN:** Whew I better get up there Quick before the Sewers decided too cave in here. Is there a warzone goin on upt here!

(Another Vibration strikes, Sewers shake again)

**MAN:** *Grunts again, but this time keeps balance*

(He can hear a group of people outside above him.)

(GROUP OF PEOPLE CAN BE HEARD OUTSDIE)

**MAN # 1:** This is unbelievable We've got a War Zone in our our own park...

**CHILD # 1:** I want my mommy!

**WOMEN # 8:** I can't belive wat I'm seein I see 5 turtles fighting them, WHOA!

(A much stronger Vibtration eroupts, mysterious man while climbing one ladder is holding onto one hand!)

**MAN:** Great.

Women # 3: The fight is gettin close to us those Turtle thingies are gettin pushed back!

(He finally reaches the top)

(Screen changes too The Turtles.)

(Leo is yanked by the shell.)

**LEONARDO:** Hey LET GO!

**MONSTER # 7:** With pleasure...

(Leonardo Is tossed over the burning trees and breaks through an entire branch of Embers, before landing in another part of the Park, that is surrounded by flames, but has embers burning near him.)

(Rivera dashe towards camera Monerster # 6 Lashes his sword down and creates a shock wave.)

(Rivera Leaps into the air, and misses shock wave and Slashes at the Monster # 6's claws)

**MONSTER # 6:** *Roars In Pain*

(Rivera lands lookin ammused, but Monster # 6 turns around and bows revealin a large cannon on his back.)

(Bam!)

(Rocket flies towards Rivera)

**RIVERA:** Are YOU KIDDIN!

(Rivera Dashes out of the way, and Missile nearly Hits Donatello but he Leaps before Impact)

**DONATELLO:** WHAT THE SHELL!

(Rivera than turns at Monster 3, than readys for another Strike. He dashes towards Monster 6 again, and dodges muptiple rockets than Jabs his swords into Monster # 3's Eyes)

(He falls back too the ground as Monster # 6: Drops dead infront of him.)

**RIVERA:** Normally we never kill, *Yanks Swords Out* But give me a break! *Wipes blades on the Grass*


	6. Invasion Averted

(The Mysterious man slowly made his way to the surface)

(His head pops up from the manhole)

**MAN:** Whoa... That was some trip.

(He looks around and is shocked to see the Park on fire.)

**MAN:** Whoa! It is a warzone Up here...

(The sound of a kick is heard, and the Man looks back into the screen.)

**MAN:** WHOA! *Dives back into Man hole, as Monster nearly hits his head flying across, and disappearing down hill.*

(The Man comes back out and this time climbs onto the surface.)

(There is a large crowd gathered watching in Horror.)

**MAN:** Alright, listen to me every one, if you wanna Live, WHOA! *Ducks and nearly misses a Giant beast fly over him and crash against the Brush behind* You'll have to enter the Sewers now! Hurry before the tunnels cave In!

(The crowd start to rush into the Sewers as the Man races onto the Fields, Where he unveiels his sword, he Leaps into the air and attacks one of the beasts that were tormenting Raphael.)

**RAPHAEL:** Thanks for the help...

**MAN:** No problem.

**RAPHAEL:** Look Out!

(One of the monsters try to toss a flaming tree at the two, but both jump and leap over the tree using it to jab the beast at the same time causing it to fall with a large Thud.)

**MAN:** First walking turtles, now giant space mutants.

**RAPHAEL:** Tell me something I don't know, listen if you wanna help us, help me save my family.

**MAN:** Gladly where are they.

(Donnie is shown in the far distance behind the Flames as he is tossed in the air.)

**DONNIE:** *In the distance* WHOA!

(He crashes face first into the muck of Lake Strawberry, and rolls away nearly missing a large War hammer.)

**DONATELLO:** What dose it take to bring these beasts down. WHOA! *Dodges a shot from the beasts back Cannon*

(Raph and the Mysterious man race through the flames of the park as they try to make their way towards Donnie's Location.)

(They are blocked by 2 other Giant beasts)

**MONSTER #8:** Going some where?

**RAPHAEL:** Get the shell out of our Way. *Leaps and Sends a kick straight into camera,*

(MONSTER # 8: Is struck in the face, sending a rockst into the sky, where it explodes high above Manhattan.)

(The explosion is seen by Americans all around the City, and even in New Jersey.)

(Among one of the people was a Shadowy Fe-minim looking figure in a Dark Blue Jacket, with her face cover.)

(2 Duel Blades are shown on her hips, as the Camera slowly cranes up towards her face, revealing her mouth and eyes.)

**SHADOW GIRL:** So they're willing to go this far, Their wasting their time..

**SHADOW GIRLS VO:** The Foot will never triumph over mutants...

(Rivera is knocked into Leonardo, as Mikey responds to the beast by Sending a kick into his chin, causing him to fall into the fire.)

**SHADOW GIRL VO:** Especially ones who are well skilled in battle, and heros of this city...

(Master Splinter is shown in the Lair in the Meditating Chamber surrounded by candles with his eyes closed as the camera slowly zooms in on his face.)

**SHADOW GIRL VO:** The Foot will never give in on their desire for Power, even with the Shredder gone...

**SHADOW GIRL VO:** But thier is one thing that they will never see in us, one thing that will always triumph over the power of Greed and Evil.

(The Camera slowy closes in on Master Splinter's Eyes)

**SHADOW GIRL VO:** That feeling,.. Is Heart.

(Master Splinter's eyes swing open.)

(Donnie, leaps onto the arm of one of the Monsters and sends the staff on his head, but is swatted off, where he lands right near Raphael and the strange man.)

**DONATELLO:** Gee thanks for finally showing up, Sheesh.

**RAPHAEL:** Oh we're sorry, next time, we'll just let him Crush ya.

**MAN:** Focus Turtles.

(The Monster roars as it Swats 3 burning trees out of the way, and Charges at the Trio.)

(All 3 charge at the Monster and engage, attacking it from several angles at once.)

**MAN:** Come on you Big jerk come at me you Piece of- *Socked in the jaw* WHOA! *CRASH!*

(The man flies into the Bushes,)

**MAN:** Okay that was humiliating..

(Raph jabs his side into the side of the beast, causing it to Hollar in pain, as it gripped It's sides, The monster attempted to use it's War Hammer on him, but Donny kicks the hammer out from his hand and instead sends it flying into the air, where it crushes the monster instead.)

**DONATELLO:** Alright, now that's what I'm talkin about.

(The man crawls out fo the bushes and gets back up on his 2 feet brushing himself off.)

**MAN:** Oooh that was embarrassing.

**DONATELLO:** Who is this?

**RAPHEL:** I don't know yet, but right now let's focus on finding Rivera, Mikey and leo.

**MAN:** He has a point...

(The entire Park is shown on Fire, and burning out of control.)

**MAN VO:** anything could be hiding in this Firey Inferno.

**RAPHAEL VO:** I'm sure they couldn't have gone far.

(Leo dodges a Missile from the final 2 Monsters as Rivera engages the second one, and Michealangelo is shown Hopping on the near by burning trees in an attempt to attack the first one.)

**MICHEALANGELO:** YO! EAT FEET HORN HEAD!

(The Monster notices Mikey and Slaps him away sending him flying into Rivera.)

**RIVERA:** WHOA! *Both fall to the ground.*

(Leo leaps into the sky and sends both his swords flying down, but he is stopped in an instant by the monsters giant paws as it just Chuckles and sends him ontop of Rivera and Mikey.)

(Both Monsters than approach the Trio ready to deliver the final decisive blow.)

**MIKEY:** Well Dudes at least we're going togetether that's looking on the bright side isn't it.

**LEO:** We can't give up.

**RIVERA:** I hope your right Leo,

**LEO:** I am,

(All of a sudden Master Splinter appears out of no where, and Attacks Monster number one causing his rocket to divert into the sky instead of at them.)

**LEO:** Come On!

(The trio leap back on their feat and attack monster number one Along Side Splinter.)

(Monster Number 2 attends to cover the first Monster, but several Chinese Stars Pierce It's back, where Raphael The Man, and Donatello appear and engage him instead.)

(The Fight is intense, and Deadly, but all seven finally managed to defeat the last 2 monsters.)

(The Park is now quiet with only the sounds of the roaring Fires moving through their ears)

**RAPHAEL:** *To the Man* Phew thanks for the help, ugh?

**MAN:** The name's Zero, I teach a Dojo Class in Japan...

**LEO:** Well that must explain your fighting skills.

**MIKEY:** Dude are you a Ninja like we are?

**DONNY:** *Annoyed* Mikey.

**ZERO:** Not really, I'm just a Martial arts instructor, Been one for the last 3 years.

**RIVERA:** Sweet.

(Master Splinter clears his throat causing the Turtles to quickly divert from Zero to the Rat.)

(The Five are slapped in an instant)

**TURTLES:** Ouch!...

**MASTER SPLINTER:** I must say that I am very disapointed that you 5 have once again disobeyed me and escaped to the Surface.

(The Turtles are speechless.)

**MASTER SPLINTER:** But I am proud that you 5 were willing to remain behind and defend those in Need, I can see your new friend has also proven to be a well balanced fighter as well.

**ZERO:** Well sir I just train, to me fighting is honor, and from heart those are the only sources you need to win against an Opponent of your choice.

**MASTER SPLINTER:** That is right, I have been teaching my sons that since the 1980s.

**TURTLES:** Ah come Splinter, yea don't be like that, We're not that Old, Wonderful, This is Embarrassing.

**MASTER SPLINTER:** I must say I must thank you great Warrior, for if it were not for your presesnts, my Sons could have been killed. *Bows* I am in your Dept Sir.

**ZERO:** Like wise sir.

(The Camera than shows the the 7 of them in a U shape formation with the Turtles in the Middle, Zero on the Right, and Master Splinter on the Left.)

(Camera moves to Raphael)

**RAPHAEL:** Great first that monster in the Construction Monument last night, and now an Army of Monsters, wat's next.

(Camera than moves to Zero.)

**ZERO:** Their technology is unbelievable they have to be aliens or at least out of this world.

(Camear moves passed Rivera)

**RIVERA:** A very valid point.

(Camera stops on the Side of Splinter's face)

**MASTER SPLINTER:** It would appear that there is a new threat on our hands, one that could be even more Dangerous than the Shrerdder.

(Camera than moves to Leo.)

**LEO:** That's Impossible...

(Camera moves to Rivera.)

**RIVERA:** Yea. We got already enough problems having to deal with the Foot all the time,

(Camera moves to Donnatello)

**DONNY:** And now we have to deal with monsters again.

**MIKEY:** Dude... what about the other Monsters that escaped the Park, shouldn't we be going after them.

(Camera than moves to Zero.)

**ZERO:** He's right I did see several escape when I came here, They're probably tearing this city apart already. We should move after them.

(Camera moves to Leo)

**LEO:** He's right we better.

*Cut to all 7, they are silent to hear the sounds of explosions and Gun fire coming from the distance.*

**MIKEY:** Is that the Military?

**ZERO:** I have no idea.

(Donny listens carefully.)

**DONNY:** Sounds like something big is Retreating, and they're in a hurry.

**MASTER SPLINTER:** Looks like they are winning...

**RIVERA:** Thank god for what ever it is.

(The sound of a Helicopter is heard.)

**MASTER SPLINTER:** They will be hear soon, We need to leave now...

(All 7 race off Camera)

(Several US Soldiers appear out of the Flames exploring the Park)

**SGT Horizon:** The Park's beauty became a firy inferno I don't beleive it.

**PRVT TAYLOR:** Sgt *Salutes*

**SGT Horizon:** Go ahead.

**PRVT TAYLOR:** The entire Park is empty we have no idea who took down the 8 that were present here at the time, but who ever they are did a well good job.

(The Camera moves down from the Soldiers as the Manhole is shown Open, where Screen goes black.)


	7. Sydney

(Hours after the Central Park Engagement.)

(A large group of Paramedics, Police and National Guardsmen are Shown outside Central park,

**APRIL:** Now in enlighten news, our City has become a target of what it looks to be an Alien coordinated Invasion, as you can see Behind me Fire Fighters are still trying to put out the raging Fires that have uncontrollably spread through out the park, as National guards men and Authorities inspect the bodies of a the Dead aliens. On the scene now is Sgt Horizon of the United States Army, Sgt could you please tell us what is happening here.

(Cut to Sgt Horizon.)

**SGT Horizon:** Gladly, we are looking at very advanced Beings, perhaps from another world. Their Technology is far beyond ours, their size proves a lethal threat to Man kind these aliens could pose as a very Serious threat to our world.

**APRIL:** And tell me what have your scientist discovered so far.

(The Television is shown inside of a Living room.)

(Raphael's head appears on Cameral looking at the TV)

**RAPHAEL:** Man... Who is this Basmatic..

(Donny looks extremely annoyed)

**DONNY:** Ugh will you give the guy a break, He's a soldier of our Nation...

**RAPHAEL:** Yea fascinating. *Looks at the TV for a second* Hey Isn't Operah On?

**LEO:** Raph just leave it, Your actin like you did back in 1991, we're watching April. *Tosses the TV Guide back toward the Table without even looking.*

**RAPHAEL:** Sheesh!

(Raphael takes a seat besides Mike and Rivera, Mike is shown Eating something very Crunch, while Rivera is shown just watching.)

**TV:** Our best scientist have also managed to come out that these well balanced beast also might hold the key to the future of our Universes evolutionary Progress as we continue our investigations even farther.

(Mikey's Crunching gets louder.)

**RAPHAEL:** *Very Annoyed*Yo Mike! You think you could crunch Any Louder! I can still hear out of this one, Sheesh *Crosses arms and looks back at TV annoyed*

**RIVERA:** *Groans as he ignores Raph's complains*

(Mikey Smirks and Crunches close To Raphael Ear)

**RAPHAEL:** Ughhh! You Da Ugh!... *Stands up* Come on Let's Change this... Hey maybe some one has something on Zero.

**MASTER SPLINTER:** Raphael...

**RAPHAEL:** Huh?

**MASTER SPLINTER:** Do not change Channel..

**ZERO:** I'd do what he says...

(Raphael once agains sighs with annoyance, and returns back to his spot.)

(Cut to China town, where a large group of school children both of Chinese and Japanese decent were getting on a Bus.)

**CHILD # 1:** The field trip to the beach is going to be Awesome!

**CHILD # 3:** I can't wait

**CHILD # 4:** Me either. what do you think Juan,

(Juan is not behind Child Number 4.)

**CHILD # 4:** Juan? *Looks around* where did she go?

(Juan is seen skipping through Mid town while making her way towards the Garbage.)

**JUAN:** All I have to do is throw something out than It's off to the beach. *She jumps and tosses her garbage into the Trash* Finished.

(As soon as she turns she comes face to face with a Foot Ninja)

**JUAN:** AGGH!

(Juan's screams are Heard as the Camera elevates Up over the Buildings and makes it's way at fast speed towards the Dark female figure who has her back turn towards the camera and her Hood is off revealing her long hair that reaches up to her back length, her Ears twitch from the scream and she quickly turns revealing her eyes.)

**FOOT NINJA:** Shouldn't have left your pact Kid.

(Juan attempts to run away, but was blocked by smoke screens revealing 4 other Ninja's in front of her.)

**JUAN:** W-What do you want?

**FOOT NINJA:** We want nothing, but you...

(Just than Juan sees something moving through the Roof Tops where it leaps into the Sky wielding 2 Shinny objects.)

(All of sudden the figure pounces on the Lead Foot Ninja knocking unconcscience, than Leashes 2, Chained knifes from her sides, tripping 2 others.)

**FOOT NINJA:** U!

(Juan looks at the Mysterious figure, that saved her)

**FOOT NINJA:** You have the Nerve to return Here!

(The Figure than removes her Hoodie, and reveals her face. Her face is of Reptilian decent, but looked to be more of a Lizard, with a Human type of face and Appearance.)

**FOOT NINJA:** Well aren't you Going to say somethin or What.

*The girl just Glares at them, than Crosses her arms on both Sides grabbing her Duel Blades, drawing them at such fast speed.*

**FOOT NINJA:** Ha You think you could beat us, when You couldn't 3 years ago.

(All Ninja's form Battle Stance. as the Mysterious Girls Charges into Camera with her Teeth as sharp as Razors, followed by the Foot Ninja's who are also charging towards the screen.)

(A large fight occurs between her and the Foot Ninja's as Juan retreats into a Safe distance, and watches the horrors of fighting.)

(Though Entirely out numbered, The mysterious Lizard Girl managed to defeat all Ninja's even though she was knocked down several times before doing so.)

(After the fights end, Juan returned back onto the Streets to see her feed in her Duel Blades before leaping onto the Fire Escapes.)

**JUAN:** Wait!

(The Girl stops on the third Fire Escape.)

**JUAN:** W-Who are you?

(The Girl looks down towards the Young Chinese Girl.)

**GIRL:** Just call me Sydney. *Leaps from the Fire Escape and Disappears on the Roof Tops*

**JUAN:** Wow...

(Juan is left alone in shock on what she has just Witnessed, and Raced off Camera where the Screen fades in black.)


	8. Sydney's Origin

**SYDNEY's VO:** This world revolves around several principals. Many of them lies, while some hold in Truth.

*Screen fades out revealing New York City, 1999.*

*Camera moves down the buildings and towards street level where the back of a Long haired girl was shown in a light blue jacket and jeans*

**FEMALE VOICE:** Sydney! It's time for school.

*Sydney than slowly turns her face and smiles, revealing herself to be a 15 year old Japanese Human girl.*

**SYDNEY's VO:** I am Sydney, Sydney Mishiyaki, I was born in Tokyo Japan in September of 86, but spend most of my life here in America, mostly from my father being American...

*Sydney is shown on her bike heading to school.*

**SYDNEY's VO:** Unfortunatly It all started here in America... While I was on my way to school. It was a beautiful day in New York City except for all the noise that is.

*Sydney is shown crossing several streets on her bike while waving hello to multiple New Yorkers.*

**SYDNEY:** Good Morning Mr Jacanto! *Waves Hello.*

**MR JANCANTO:** Morning Sydney. *Waves back*

*Sydney makes her way through the street, than turned into an Alley way leading directly to her school.*

**SYDNEY VO:** I always loved school, and my friends. Everyone around me was kind and gentle, despite my Japanese Herriatage, but as I turned into that Alley way, my Nightmares would begin.

*Severa eyes are shown in the shadows looking down as the young girl rides her bike through the Alleyway, than without warning both leap out of the Shadows, and kick the rear tire causing her to Lose control.*

*WHAM! Sydeney goes crashing into the wall and is knocked out during Impact.*

*She is than surrounded by several Foot Ninjas, looking down at her.*

**SYDNEY's VO:** I never saw what hit me that day... And all I could remember was Horror.

*Girl Screams are heard on a Black background before Screen Fades to a Room,*

*Sydney is shown tied up on a table and is being Shocked by Green energy.*

**SHREDDER:** *Chuckles deviously.* That would be the last of the Ooze, Good work Tatsu.

**TATSU:** Hmpghs in away of Respect.*

*Sydney is shown out cold and breathing heavily from all the pain.*

**SHREDDER:** Release her, she is of no use to us now, *Waves at the Foot to remove her from his sight. as he Walks out of the Room.*

*The Foot grab her arms and legs and move her out of the room as Sceen goes black for a few seconds.*

**SYDNEY's VO:** What happened to me that day, I would never find out the horrors of what those jerks did to me until I woke up.

*Sydney's eyes slowly woke up, surprising her skin was green, and her clothes were ripped and burned up from Shredder's Injection procedure.*

*Sydney slowly rose to a sitting position and rubbed her head. Her hair was a mess*

**SYDNEY:** What happened, *Notices her hands, and gasps loudly. She slowly starts feeling behind her and realizes she has a tail.* Huh?!

*Sydney Moves her hand slowly along the tail, until it reaches the end, than grips it with both her hands.*

**SYDNEY:** What?! What;s happening to me? *Looks into the Window and notices, what she has become.*

*Sydney has been mutated from a Human girl into a Human type Lizard.*

**SYDNEY:** *Screams in Horror* I'm a Monster! Help Help!

*Sydney starts to Panic Calling for help.*

**SYDNEY:** Somebody Help! I've become a Mutant! Help!

*Sydney sees a Homless man, and Than begs him for help, who the Guy was terrifed on her appearence.*

**SYDENY:** Please, you;ve gotta help me, Call the police, call anybody!

*Sydney's 5 fingers soon grow to 3.*

*The Homeless man, is Horrified as he watches her transformation become complete, and dose not know how to help her.*

**SYDNEY:** Mommy! MOMMY! *Sydney soon starts going crazy with Panic and starts to punch and kick anything in the Alleyway, At the same time she Rips her clothes off revealing, her Bra, than Flees the seen leaving the shreads of her Light Blue Jacket, Pink I Love New York Shirt and Jeans on the ground.*

**SYDNEY VO:** I never forgave them for what they did to me,

*Scene goes black. Than goes to the present, revealing Sydney's eyes.*

**SYDNEY VO:** So I trained in martial arts, and swore vengence on the Foot.

*Camera zooms out of Sydney's eyes revealing her face, than her body, SHe is shown with 2 Duel Blades, long Black boots, Lose Gloves, A Black shirt with a Dark blue Jacket on top, and Black pants.*

*She Leaps into the sky, Than kicks the Camera, showing Several Foot Ninjas battling her, She is victorious against all of them.*

**SYDNEY'S VO:** The Shredder died before I could have my vengeance, but that will not stop me, from the Anger I have in my heart. They ruined me, and I will ruin them.

*Just than a Silhouette is shown on one of the building rooftops, It looks to be a Turtle with 2 Katana swords, and it looks to be with 4 others that share the same shape, except only 2 had Katana swords, and one hat a Bo Staff on the Shell.*

*Seeing this as a threat, Sydney leaped on top of the Building in order to engage but they disappeared.*

**SYDNEY:** I don't know what your 5 were!, but I'll Fine you!

*She yells with anger as her words echoed through the sky. As the Camera reveals New York, before fading black*

**SYDNEY'S VO:** And That's when I first saw them and him...


	9. The Encounter!

[Rivera, and Leonardo, were leaping through the Rooftops at night.]

**LEO:** Alright Rivera, I heard the screams come from this direction.

**RIVERA:** Alright you think we'll make it.

[Camera pans to the right from Rivera and Leo to Donny and Mikey behind them]

**DONNY:** We better,

**MIKEY:** Yea dude these are children.

[Camera pans more to the Right revealing Raphael]

**RAPH:** They better not hurt him. (Leaps off the edge) HAAA!

[the Five sillouties of the turtles are shown in the Moon light, where they land on the blackened alley way and raced down it.]

[Scene shows to a couple of foot Ninjas hurling a large group of crying children into what appears to be a space shuttle, guarded by 2 of the Stone Warriors.]

**CHILDREN:** I want my mommy! Somebody Help! Why are you Doing this!

**FOOT:** Quiet! Keep Moving! Lets go Hussel it up! *Whips some of the kids*

**CHILDREN:** *Cries Even more*

[A Boy falls to the ground from Exaustion]

**FOOT NINJA:** Get Up you little Brat.

**LITTLE BOY:** I can't I want my Mommy! *Cries*

**FOOT NINJA:** Have it Your Way *Sends Wip down on him.*

[The Boy braces for the Pain, until the Ninja is kicked right in the Jaw by Leonardo, sending him flying against the Wall Startling both the Children and Foot Ninjas. They look to see the 5 turtles pop out of the Shadows.]

**LEO:** Hurting People we can understand, destroying April's Store and kidnapping master Splinter as well as trying to destroy us we can except, *Draws Swords out* But Harming and abusing an Innocent child. We Do not Tolerate.

[Both turtles ferocisly charge into the Camera, where an off screen trashing is heard with the children covering they're eyes.]

[The Fight is than shown with teh Foot Ninjas getting beat one by one, by the Turtles, some of them went on the run, but was bared by Mickey.]

**MICKEY:** Going some where? *Twirls Nun Chucks*

**FOOT NINJAS:** (Gasps)

[Mickey kicks the both of them in the jaw sending them against the wall knocking them out.]

**STONE WARRIOR:** Captain, It's the Turtles, they are interfearing with our mission.

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Let them go, we;ll go for the next batch later.

**STONE:** Yes your loardship

[The 2 Stone Warriors enter the're Vessel just as the Turtles had finished clearing up the last of the foot Ninjas.]

**RIVERA:** Look! *Points to the Stone Warriors*

**LEO:** Come On!

[The Turtles attempt to Stop them, but the blast forces them and the Kids back, The Kids are about to smash all over the Wall, but are stoped by the turtles. They watch hoplessly as the Stone Warriors get away]

**RAPH:** Wonderful!

**DONNY:** They got away!

**LEO:** Don;t Worry, we'll have our time,

**RAPH:** Oh yea! When?

[Leo just glares at Raph.]

**LEO:** We'll Have it.

**CHILDREN:** Thank you for Saving us.

**MIKEY:** No Problem little Dudes,

**DONNY:** Come on I think We should get you back home now.

**LEO:** Mikey You and Donny, take the kids back, while Rivera Raph and I continue to patrol.

**MICKEY:** You got it dude.

[The 5 seperate, with Rivera, Leo and Raph going one way, and Donny and Mickey going the other way. Little do they know is that the Turtles are being watched by Sydney on the roof tops.]

[Sydney Secretly follows the Trio as they leap from one Roof top to another. Eventually they stop near the old Red Eye building.]

**RAPH:** This roof top look familiar to you Leo?

**LEO:** Yea This is where you almost killed me and I got captured last year, and how I found out you were the Night Watcher.

**RAPH:** *Groans with annoyance* Your never going to let me live that down are you.

**LEO:** No.

RIVERA: Ugh guys, looks like we're going to have to split up from here, the Roof Top goes seperate in 3 directions.

**LEO:** Good Idea, Rivera' you take the Center, Raph you take the East, and I'll take the west.

**RAPH:** Sounds like a plan old fearless leader *Leaps automatically to his side*

[Leo waves him off groaning in confusion and moved on his side. Rivera is left a lone for a little bit, before moving down the Center row.]

[Sydney however managed to catch up to Rivera, just as he had leaped over an Alley way, and caught him in mid air causing the 2 of them to fall down the Alley landing on the ground]

**RIVERA:** Ouch! *Gets up quickly and looks around, he sees nothing*

[Sydney comes from behind and attempts to kick his head, but Rivera dodges and the 2 get into a fight. Rivera dodges several attacks from Sydney, as she draws a Duel blade out and attempts to slash Rivera's arm, but Rivera blocks it with a Katana sword, and the fight soon becomes a blade Duel.

[However secretly during the Fight Raph catches a glimpse of Rivera' fighting the Mysterious Figure from another part of the Alleyway.]

**RAPH:** Oh know he doesn't I better find Leo, and the others.

[Mean while back during the fight, Sydney soon wrapped chains around Rivera's ankles and yanked them forcing him to fall to the ground on his shell. She than walks over to him, Rivera not getting a clear eye on who she was or what gender was she due to her appearance being covered by a hood, with only her mouth shown, and silhouetted in the shadows, crosses her arms to her sides and draws her Duel Blades attempting to finish him off, but just as she was about to strike the final blow, Rivera blocks it with a Katana, and Socks her in the face sending her smashing against the wall and on the ground. Rivera than gets up and cautiously approaches the figure with his swords, up. Just than the figure spoke in a very young Feminine voice that has to be the sound of a teenager.]

**SYDNEY:** Your not, one of the Foot, are you?

**RIVERA:** Huh *Removes her hood, with his blade, revealing it to be a Girl Lizard.* What on Earth?!

**SYDNEY:** Don't act so surprised, *Slaps his sword out of the way* Don't think just because you beat me now, that I won't get you later!

**RIVERA:** And just who the shell are you any ways, why did you try to kill me in this alleyway!

**SYDENY:** I didn't come to kill you I came to ask you some questions! If I wanted you Dead, I would have jabed you with my Duel Blades by now!

**RIVERA:** What are you talking about!

**SYDNEY:** Were you along with those other turtles the ones that killed Shredder in 2003?

**RIVERA:** No I wasn't here back than!

**SYDNEY:** *Slams him against the Wall* Don't Lie to Me!

**RIVERA:** *Kicks her off* Back off ya Psycho Chick! I don't even know you.

**SYDENY:** My Name is Sydney, and all I want is an Answer, did those turtles kills Shredder yes or no!

**RIVERA:** They Killed Shredder Not me, I wasn't here at the time.

**SYDNEY:** *Looks at him with Concern* Hmmm Come with me you, *Grabs his head band and Drags him*

**RIVERA:** Ow Easy on the fabric Lady!

*[Meanwhile, back at the surface, Sydney walks into the room staring at the ground. She looks down and sees her 2 Duel blades on the ground, along with multiple ninja throwing stars, and her duel blade coaster belt. She picks up a picture of herself and her parents when she was a human, for a little while, then she puts it back Waits for Rivera to come in.]

**RIVERA:** What is this place? Why did you bring me here for?

**SYDNEY:** So your really are not from the Foot.

**RIVERA:** Of course not, the Foot is not a Ninja organization they are whores.

[Sydney removes her belt with the Duel Blades and later her cape.]

**SYDNEY:** Than if your not Foot Ninjas, than who are you and the other Turtles I saw earlier.

[Rivera sighs with annoyance]

**RIVERA:** Name's Rivera lady, there ya happy now?! Wait how did you know that we were not the Foot Ninjas.

[Sydney sat on her bed and took a deep breath.]

**SYDNEY:** Because the Foot never rescues children they abuse them.

**RIVERA:** You saw?

**SYDNEY:** Yes I did.

**SYDNEY:** [She gets up sore from her fight with Rivera, but mostly from being punched against the wall.] Rivera, I learned of a Turtle, one who was In England, in the 1980's from an English man a couple of nights Earlier, while I was patrolling New York.

[Sydney this time started to sound more calmer than hostile]

**SYDNEY:** what happened to the mysterious Turtle I heard he was under Mistress Kayushi?

**RIVERA:** He failed her. [A 2-D flashback sequence begins. A Turtle in ninja belt and 2 crossed Katana Swords on his Shell without a head band enters the English school for Chinese Martial Arts Palace behind Kayushi.] He was very promising when he arrived. [The Turtle bows to Kayushi.] Eager to learn from Kayushi, to devote himself entirely to her ideal of martial arts and fighting abilities to Mutant turtles, he trained day and night. Nothing mattered but his skills in fighting in both self defense and offense. But no matter how hard he tried, [The Turtle does many attacks against dummies shattering them with his fists, kicks, and swords, but gets a nod of disapproval from Kayushi.] Kayushi was never satisfied. He was never precise enough, [The Turtle balances himself, with his toes, on a sharp point.] never had enough control, [The turtle balances bowls on his shell.] but he did not give up. [The turtle suspends himself with his two swords, with his ears.] Year after year he tried to improve, [The turtle stays in a pushup position with Kayushi, on his back.] until at last, his Shell cracked open and his body began to fail him. [A cracking sound is heard and Kayushi starts failing.] He had lived his whole life for for his fighting abilities. [The turtles bows to Kayushi in front of Big ben and cracks his shell again dropping his 2 swords onto the ground and falls.] Now without it, he had nothing else. [Kayushi walks away.] He was broken. [End of flashback.]

[Sydney has an expression of surprise, which then turns into an expression of hopelessness. Rivera soon starts to walk out of the room, but while doing so a large Crack is shown underneath his Katana sword to the left stretching from the middle of the sword all the way to the lower end of the shell.]

**SYDNEY:** (gasp) It's you, you're the turtle, *Puts hand on his shoulder* what did she do to you.

**RIVERA:** [Stops walking.] By focusing only on my fighting abilities, I did it to myself, and now... I lack defense.

[Rivera looks down with a sigh of sadness not believing the error of his ways at the time, back than in the 80s, as Sydney gets up from her bed, and wraps her arm around him, but before she can say anything, Master Splinter arrived in with the other 4 turtles, in through the windows, with a loud Crash.]

**RAPHAEL:** Hands off our bro lady! *Sends a kick towards Camera.*

[Sydney Blocks it, than counters by punching Raph in the face than hurling him into Donatello.]

**RIVERA:** Guys No! *Blocks Sydney from the other 4 Turtles*

**LEO:** Stand a side, RIvera, we don't tolerate turtle nappers to our family.

**RIVERA:** She didn't turtle nap me she was helping me,

**MICKEY:** A likely Story dude.

**DONNY:** Alright Lady, what do you want with him? And why were you following us everywhere?!

[Raph is seen getting up from behind Donny, rubbing his head.]

**RAPH:** Better answer now lady.

[Sydney is startled and dosen;t know what to say, but than finally admits it.]

**SYDNEY:** I followed you, becaue I thought you were one of the Foot Ninjas causing trouble Okay!

[Leonardo has his sword towards her neck as she begins to sweat in fear]

**LEO:** Wrong lady, we are no where close to the foot.

[Master Splinter's voice is heard from behind]

**SPLINTER:** Leonardo!

[Master Splinter walks in from the shadows]

**SPINTER:** Enough.

**LEO:** But Master Splinter you can't trust her, you know that.

**DONNY:** She could be with the foot for all we know.

**SPLINTER:** She is not. (He lowers Leonardo's sword from her neck.) I can see it in her eyes.

[Leo just groans with a glare than places his swords back into his holdster,]

**RAPH:** Alright than fine, if your not with the Foot ninjas than Who are.

[Sydney took a deep breath in order to try and contain her anger, and answered as calmly as she could.]

**SYDNEY:** My name is Sydney, I was once a human, until I was turned into this (Reveals her self as a Lizard.) I was captured by the Foot, and used as a lab rat, I hate the FOOT! (She Screams in anger with Tears in her eyes, shocking the turtles, but not Splinter) They ruined my Life, and they killed my mom and dad! I never forgave them for that.

[THe Turtles are left speechless at first until Raph speaks up.]

**RAPH:** We're sorry to hear that lady, but how do we know if your telling the truth or not.

[Sydney finally loses her temper, and Pounces on Raph, the 2 fight leaving the other Turtles except Splinter stunned.]

[The Fight dosen't even last for a minute as Sydney is breathing heavily from anger, and punching Raph countless times in the Nose, at one point Raph tried to block her attack but his fist was stopped by her left hand. After punching him 2 more times, Sydney finally stopped after breathing heavily.]

**RAPH:** *Groans in pain as he rubs his nose* Yesh you got some temper lady.

[Splinter's hand appears on Sydney's shoulder.]

**SPLINTER:** Let it all out, you see my dear, Anger is a monster that will destroy you from within. Sydney, you have proven us wrong by standing up to one of my sons.

**RAPH:** Stand up?! She literally broke my nose. *Tries to reset his nose*

**SYDNEY:** Keep Talking, I might do it again.

**SPLINTER:** Sydney, if you are to be a well balanced Ninja, a true warrior must learn to control they're emotions.

**SYDNEY:** I-*Looks down in sadness* I know.

**LEO:** It;s alright, we go through this all the time with Raph.

**MIKEY:** Tell me about it.

**SYDNEY:** Why are you telling me this?

[Sydney looks at Splinter very confused.]

**SPLINTER:** Because We had also suffred the same fate as you have. You see long ago I lost my master yoshi, to the blades of Shredder, and at that time, my sons were mutated by Ooz in the sewers dropped from New York, but I was only able to rescue 4 of them, for a massive wave washed Rivera away, into the ocean. We never saw him again until last year.

**LEO:** And to this very day we don't know what he has been doing without us.

**MIKEY:** Dude I still can't believe we didn't even know he was our lost fifth brother, it took us like what 19 years to figure it out.

[Sydney finally smiles after getting off of Raph.]

**SYDNEY:** Wow you two have a bad history as well?

**RAPH:** We all had it lady. (Raph groaned as he got back up to his 2 feet, rubbing his head.)

**SPLINTER:** The point is, is that we can no longer let the past control us. It leads to hatred, and it leads to disaster.

**LEO:** Splinter is right, Sydney, you have every right to be angry at the foot for what they've done to you, but u can't take it in on every ninja you see in New York, not all are like them.

**MICKEY:** Yea and pounding our bro, there *Points to Rivera* didn't solve anything.

**SYDNEY:** I didn't know!

**DONNY:** The real question here is, what are those aliens in outer space Up to?

**RAPH:** He's right we haven't heard from em ever since we repelled them at Central Park 3 weeks ago.

**RIVERA:** And I fear that they are probably up to something worst.

**LEO:** *Slams fist into palm* Rivera's right, first Central Park, than children, I'm not liking on how this is going.

**SPLINTER:** We must return to the Sewer lair my sons if we are to study the samples left behind by the aliens at the park.

**TURTLES:** Yes master Splinter.

[The Turtles walk out of the building towards the window where they had just breached, leaving Rivera and Sydney alone for a second]

**RIVERA:** Well See ya, *Jumps on the window ledge about to leap out*

**SYDNEY:** Wait!

[All five turtles appear infront of Rivera, while his head is turned to her]

**TURTLES:** What?

**SYDNEY:** I-I um, studied oceanic samples, in middle school, [rubs her arm] Maybe i can help.

**DONNY:** You studied Oceanic samples?

**SYDNEY:** Yes.

**DONNY:** Wonderful your hired.

[The Turtles jump out of sight, leaving Sydney on her own as she look down from her apartment as the turtles vanish into the darkness ahead.]

**SYDNEY:** *She looks happy, and sad at the same time* I never even got they're names.

[Scene goes black]


	10. Worldwide Kidnappings

*Camera zooms out from the Haro Space Station, in orbit around Earth, where after a few inches the Camera fades into the Interior of the ship before slowly craning down towards Karai and the Lead Stone Warrior on a large Platform. The room around them is dark blue and red, with a bottomless pit below the Platform.*

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Watch and learn Karai, as you will now witness the amount of Children down below. *Activates a hollow button and a large room filled with thousands of children from all over the world are shown.*

*Karai is shocked by this.*

**KARAI:** What?! What is so honorable about kidnapping innocent Children? You Said nothing of this!

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Ahhh, but it is honor, for you see the Children down there are nothing but lab rats, who will soon be mutated into an unstoppable fighting force, that we will use to crush the Earth below.

**KARAI:** Why are you doing this?

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Only to see Youmo's Pain, as our brothers beloved corpse in his building incinerates from our vengeance.

**KARAI:** But why children?!

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Cause my dear, children are more weak minded and can be controlled much more easier than those of an actual Human adult. With Children along with a large dash of this in the tanks *Pulls out a large canasta of dark blue Toxic Waste* they shall never come back to roam the Earth again.. As Children!

**KARAI:** No! *Draws out Sword* I won't let you hurt them.

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Oooh temper temper, my dear, *He Grabs punches the Sword down the abyss as it falls into the darkness below,*

*Karai gasps as she looks on the Monitor. The Sword falls into the room where the children are, but luckily dose not injure any of them.*

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** My friend, they're are several thousand children below us, and anything that falls from up here *Has the canasta over the edge* descends upon them, *Chuckles with a smirk* do you really want us to be enemies? Or would you rather see them alive and well?

*Karai is horrified as anger boils inside of her.*

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Because one more stunt like that, my dear and this Canasta drops onto them, and they're won't be anymore Children. *Wags the Canasta over the pit*

*Karai could do nothing but Clench her fists as her face felt hot along with fire in her eyes.*

**KARAI:** Don't... I'll do what ever you want, *Kneels down defeated*

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Good girl, ya see, was that so hard? *removes the Canasta from over the pit, and sends it up a Vaccum shaft into another portion of the ship.*

*Karai slowly turns around and walks towards the exit to the room, but stops fas teh door opens to look around at the Stone Leader.*

**KARAI:** Just don't hurt them.

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Oh have no worries my dear, these children are going to have a blast on the Haro. *He says turning his back on her*

*Door shuts behind Karai, leaving the Lead Stone Warrior alone in the room, as he walks towards the edge, looking down into the abyss below.*

**LEAD STONE WARRIOR:** Ohy they're going to have a blast, alright, a Big one Ah hah hahhahaha

*Camera zooms down the Abyss as his laughter echos through the walls, passed several pipes ventilation shafts, and large wide open vents, until the Children were shown down below, terrified and scared. Scene fades black.*

*Scene changes to New York City as the entire city scape is show on Camera, as the it Zooms quickly into the city, than into one of the Man holes leading to the sewer. The Camera than races through the sewer ways as it breaches through a brick wall revealing multiple circuitry, until it entered the Turtles lair.*

**DONNY:** Things are going bad, guys *Typing on the computer, at fast speed.*

**RAPH:** Not more of them?!

**DONNY:** Yes, I'm afraid, so *Turns to Raph* More children disappeared, this time in Kabul.

*Raph in a fit of anger, Smashes his fist against the punching back nearly almost breaking it off the hook.*

**MIKEY:** *Hangs upside down startling Donny* Dude, that's not the only place check this out, *Hands him a news paper while upside down, than repels back up as Donny reads it.*

**DONNY:** Mikey how am I supposed to read- *Notices he's not there than looks around, and sighs with annoyance.*

*Leonardo comes in with Rivera, Zero and Master Splinter.*

**LEO:** What's the trouble Donny.

**DONNY:** Well Mikey gave me this news paper, but I can't understand it.

*Mikey appears from behind Donny startling him again.*

**MICKEY:** Dude what gives I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?

**DONNY:** *Grows in annoyance* I don't speak Japanese Michelangelo!

*The 2 start to argue off screen as Master Splinter face palms his head, he is about to stop the 2, until Zero speaks over him, beating him at the chance he had to speak.*

**ZERO:** Whoa whoa whoa Wait a minute did you just say, Japanese?

*Mickey and Donny stop arcuing for a minute than turns to look at Zero, in confusion.*

**DONNY:** Yea?

**ZERO:** Than that paper must be from Japan, give it to me I can read it.

*Donny sends the paper to Camera, as Zer takes it automatically changes to Zero taking it, than starts to read it. They're is a moment of silence before Zero had finally broke it, with a surprised look.*

**ZERO:** Nooo.

**RIVERA:** I think I got the hint already, more?

*Zero nods in sadness*

**ZERO:** Yea. Alot more *continues reading the paper, skimming throughout the lines He begins reading it* From unknown causes of disappearances that has corrupted the Island of Japan, beginning from Tokyo and ending up to Hiroshima, where a sum total of about 200 children went missing on the night of April 2nd, 2008.

*The Turtles and Splinter are very startled.*

**SPLINTER:** Go on.

*Zero continues to read the rest of the page.*

**ZERO:** Authorities have searched Island wide for the where abouts of these mysterious kidnappings, but like in America, and the Middle East, non have been able to prevail. *Folds paper.*

**RAPH:** I don't believe this! Why KIDS!

**LEO:** I don't know, but this dosen't make any sense, why would the foot want with kids?

**RIVERA:** Maybe to torment tham in order to get back at us?

**DONNY:** Good point Rivera, but the Foot will never be able to do that, because they are now under the leadership of Karai, and she is more of an honorable fighter... Despite her being on the other side, and mentally confused.

**SPLINTER:** My sons, we have only one solution that we must do.

*The Turtles turn to Splinter*

**TURTLES:** Yes Master Splinter?

**SPLINTER:** We must, find out more about these mysterious kiddnappings, while at the same time, protecting the Children.

**ZERO:** Your master is right, if we do both research and protection will be able to knock out 2 birds in one stone.

**MIKEY:** But suppose it fails?

**SPLINTER:** Remember Michaelanglo, doubt leads to defeat, you must find it worthy in your heart to protect these children.

*Mickey Claps his hands together*

**MIKEY:** Yes Master Splinter.

**SPLINTER:** We must split up, My sons will patrol New York, every night if they have too, while Mss Oniel Zero and I remain behind here at the lair in order to uncover the source of the Kidnappings.

*Just than Casey arrives from behind*

**CASEY:** Hey how come I'm not invited.

**APRIL:** You are Casey *She says with a giggle.*

**SPLINTER:** Yes Master Casey, you will be accompanying my sons on they're patrol.

**CASEY:** Good, no kid is going to get kidnapped while I'm around *Puts down Hockey mask as Camera zooms in on Casey than fades Black.*


End file.
